Confusion
by Fuzzy Ears Fan
Summary: People will talk, Justin. Some are going to hate us for it, others aren’t going to understand, but people will talk. Can you handle it?” “I can handle it if I’m with you, Kyle.” SLASH JustinxOC


A/N: Okay, so I don't really know if I want to make this little idea of mine a full-fledged story or not. This has been floating around in my mind for a while and I thought I'd let the readers decide if it was worth telling or not. If you want me to make it a real story then I will. If not, it was an interesting thought. Let me know what you think.

/

"Look, I don't know what's going on, or what I am, or anything really. But the one thing I do know is that I really like you. I have fun with you and you make me laugh. I'm ready to give us a shot if you're willing to give me another chance."

Kyle looked at Justin. He could see that the other boy really meant what he had said, but it still didn't change the fact that Justin had hurt him.

"I don't know Justin. I really like you, but how do I know that you're really willing to give us a real shot? You say that you like me, but that's today. What about tomorrow? Are you still going to like me? What about when people see us together? Are you going to care what they say? People will talk, Justin. Some are going to hate us for it, others aren't going to understand, but people will talk. Can you handle it?"

"I can handle it if I'm with you, Kyle."

Kyle shook his head.

"How can I believe you? We hung out, we talked, we were friends, and I fell in love with you. When I told you, you freaked out. You avoided me like the plague. You wouldn't even look at me. Do you know how much that hurt?"

Justin closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. Really, I am. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I've never done anything like this before and I messed up."

"Yeah, you did mess up, Justin. I don't know if I can forgive you for that."

Justin grabbed Kyle by his shoulders.

"Don't say that. Please, Kyle, don't say that. I swear I will never do anything like that again. I swear it! I can't lose you. You mean too much to me. I've never felt this way about anyone. I was hurt too you know. When I stopped talking to you, when I avoided you, it hurt me too. You have to believe me! I was confused. I didn't know why I was feeling like I was. It took me a while to figure it out, but now I know. I know what I'm feeling, Kyle. I'm feeling like I'm in love with you. I don't really know what that means, but I know I am. Please believe me!"

Kyle looked down. This was what he had wanted to hear, but now he didn't know if he should believe it. He didn't know if his heart could take it.

"I want to believe you, Justin. You don't know how much I want to believe you, but I'm not sure if I can."

"I'll make you believe me."

"What?"

When Kyle looked up to see what Justin meant the other boy leaned down and claimed his lips. Kyle tried to pull away, but Justin wouldn't allow it. He had to get through to Kyle. He had to show him that he really did love him. When Justin finally released Kyle he crushed the boy to his chest.

"I swear, Kyle, I love you. I swear I do." he whispered.

Kyle couldn't help himself, he began to cry.

"I believe you, Justin. I believe you."

Kyle hugged Justin back and the two boys stood locked together in the alley beside the Sub Station. What they didn't know is that someone had witnessed their exchange.

"Justin?"

Kyle and Justin turned around to see who had spoken. Justin's heart began to race when he saw who it was.

"Alex!"

Alex walked out of the shadow into the light of the streetlamp. She was so confused. Her brother loved this boy, and she hadn't noticed. She noticed everything!

"Justin, what just happened?"

Justin looked at Kyle and could see that the boy was also waiting for his answer. He grabbed Kyle's hand and looked back at his sister.

"I love him, Alex."

Alex shook her head.

"But, Miranda, and that poster you have of that girl in a bikini in the back of your closet behind all your clothes."

"I don't know, Alex. I liked Miranda, I really did. And I'm attracted to girls, but, I love Kyle. I really love him."

Alex took a step back. This was a major shock for her. She had never seen this coming, although, if she paid more attention she probably could have. Thinking back she did remember Justin talking about Kyle a lot. And they did hang out a lot. And every time she saw them both together they looked so happy, but still, she never thought they would fall in love.

"So, you're what? Bi?"

"I don't really know. I guess I am. Does it really matter if I love him? If he makes me happy?"

Alex shook her head slowly.

"No, I guess not. I'm just a little freaked out right now. This whole thing is a lot to take in all at once."

"I know, Alex. I didn't mean for you to find out this way, but, this is how it is. Do you, do you hate me?"

Alex was silent. How could Justin think that? She saw him look at Kyle and Kyle gave him a sympathetic look. What was that look for? Why would Justin need sympathy? Wait, had she answered him yet? She hadn't answered him yet! She ran forward and threw her arms around her brother.

"Of course I don't hate you! You're dorky, and annoying, and I like playing tricks on you, but you're my brother. I love you!"

Justin hugged Alex back.

"I love you too, Alex. Just, please, don't tell anyone about this just yet. I will tell everyone, but, I need some time to think about how to do it."

"I understand, Justin."

Alex stepped back and looked at Kyle.

"You really love my brother?"

Kyle nodded.

"Yeah. I really do."

"Then everything's going to be fine. Things have a way of working out for our family. It's almost like magic."


End file.
